Agape
by VINAI
Summary: "There has to be something you can do for him. Something." Mac felt his heart start to race. What was Jack talking about? And, why did he sound so choked up? *Set in 2k16 reboot!* (I DONT OWN THEM!) Plz R&R! Enjoy!


**A/N:** _Aloha, y'all! So, I know doctors won't act like this exactly when it comes to taking someone off of life support, but for the sake of the story I had to change their dynamic. Hopefully y'all still enjoy it! Thanks for all the feedback!_

 **Agape**

Cold. That's the first thing that registered. Cold and dark and…. Where was he? He sat up and frowned. He sat in an illuminated circle but everything else was pitch black around him. He wasn't anywhere he recognized. Mac looked up and covered his eyes from the harsh glare above him. He shivered when he stood. _Why is it so cold?_

Mac took an experimental step. His brow creased when the light above him followed suit. Just what was this place? Mac sighed, rubbing his crossed arms. Maybe Jack knew. That is, if he could find him. Mac looked around again but didn't spot his partner anywhere. Not that he probably could anyway with how impossibly dark it was. He decided to call for him, but found his voice scratchy and hoarse. Almost as if it was never really used. He frowned with worry as he rubbed his throat. He was about to try again when he heard what sounded like voices. Echoey and clear from above where he stood.

"There's nothing more we can do." An unfamiliar female voice said. Professional with no trace of emotion.

"No. No, there has to be _something_!" Mac knew that voice. _Jack!_

"I'm sorry, sir. But there hasn't been a change in brain wave activity for over two months. His chances of fully recovering from this are slim. It would take a miracle for him to bounce back now." A new voice said, this one definitely male. Whoever it was, they sounded sympathetic enough.

There was a short, controlled pause. "There has to be _something_ you can do for him. _Something_." Mac felt his heart start to race. What was Jack talking about? And, why did he sound so choked up?

"But _you can't do this!_ I know my kid! _He won't give up_! He'll turn this around!" Why was Jack panicking?

"Sir, if you do not allow us to do our jobs, we will remove you." The female voice said. She paused. "Keeping him hooked up to machines for another month is only going to prolong his suffering. He's not coming back."

 _Whoa_. That hit him hard. And Mac didn't even have a full grasp on the situation. Well, that's not fully true. The lady mentioned machines and Mac's assuming _he's_ the one they're talking about (if Jack's reactions are anything to go by). So obviously something really bad happened to him, but he just didn't know what. Suddenly, Mac heard a muffled sound, almost like a choke. But it wasn't until the second time he heard it that Mac recognized the fact that Jack was crying.

"No…." Mac heard his partner whimper helplessly. "No no no no no no…."

Mac's own eyes pricked with tears at the pain in his brother's voice. He wanted so badly to see what was _so wrong_ to make his partner crumble the way he was. He wanted to be there and give him a hug and tell him everything was gonna be ok, just like Jack did countless times for him. But it wasn't until he noticed the low humming die off one by one that Mac fully came to terms as to what was happening.

He was _dying_.

Jack was _watching_ as he died.

Sudden fear and panic swept through him so fast in that instant. He was _here_. He wasn't gone like everybody thought he was. He was here. He could hear them. Understand what they were saying. The whole nine yards. Mac just didn't know how tell them that. And the simple fact frustrated him to no end.

"I love you, Mac," Jack's broken whisper filtered through to him once more. Mac felt tears stream down his face, knowing Jack was saying goodbye. "I love you so much, buddy…. I'm _so so_ _sorry_ I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry, Mac…."

 _It's not your fault, big guy,_ Mac instantly wanted to say. But found he couldn't talk at all. The space he was in seemed to get darker, if that was at all possible. Mac gasped when the light above him grew bigger, almost to the point of overwhelming. Mac turned his head away sharply, the brightness hurting his eyes. Fear wrapped it's ugly hand around his heart once again. His eyes widened.

 _NO!_ He wanted to scream. _NO! NO! NOOO!_

There was an explosion of light and then...

Mac's eyes snapped open with a small gasp. It took him a minute to realize there was a thin sheet over his face. Already pronounced him dead. He tried to move his arm and found the appendage listened slightly to his commands. At least they still had him clothed.

Mac's eyes shifted to the right when he saw movement through the thin white sheet covering his face. He instinctively knew it was Jack sitting there. His heart ached at the sobs his partner was producing. After carefully peeling back the sheet, Mac could see Jack had his head down with a hand covering his face while his other clung tightly to Mac's. Mac decided to announce his presence then and gave a gentle squeeze to Jack's hand.

The Delta's reaction was quick. His head shot up, bloodshot eyes instantly locking with Mac's baby blues. Jack stared at him for a long time. Shock wavering for disbelief before absolute relief took over his brother's face.

"Hi," Mac said quietly with a little wave, his voice still a little hoarse. He could see Jack's eyes prick with fresh tears and the biggest brightest grin spread across Jack's face.

"MAC!" The older man enveloped him in a bone crushing hug then. Jack dipped his head into Mac's shoulder and shook. Mac buried his face into Jack's neck and closed his eyes, holding tightly to him when tears started to fall. It felt so good to be back in the warmth and safety of his protector.

"I missed you, kiddo." Jack whispered. "I thought…. I thought you were gone."

"I know," Mac replied softly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He felt Jack nod into his shoulder, knowing the older man didn't trust his voice right then. Mac just squeezed him a little tighter, hoping to give some sort of comfort. They stayed like that for a while. Neither quite believing what they were seeing. Though it was more so for Jack. He just had to watch his kid _die_ and then suddenly come back?

"I….I just don't understand it." Jack said once he pulled back, carefully laying beside his partner. His eyes were still watery and his voice sometimes creaked. "How….How did you….come back?"

Mac smiled a little, squeezing Jack's hand. "You. I heard you and the doctors talking. And then when they said they were taking me off life support and you broke down…." Mac swallowed, his gaze going to the sheet. It took him a minute before he was able to look Jack in the eye again. "I knew I couldn't leave you behind. So I fought to come back to you. I was so scared Jack. I thought that was it."

Jack held him close when Mac's voice got wobbly again. He ran his hands soothingly through his boy's hair, smiling softly when Mac snuggled up to his chest and sighed contently. He still didn't know if he was dreaming or not. But if he was, he never wanted to wake up if it meant getting to hold his boy one last time.


End file.
